


Irresponsible

by AyYoItsThugNagisa



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Arguing, Fighting, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Up, most definately sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyYoItsThugNagisa/pseuds/AyYoItsThugNagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul has had enough of John's shit and starts an argument that leads to some really nice fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresponsible

"You are so fucking irresponsible! What the hell were you thinking you daft git?" Paul was so upset that he was red in the face, shaking violently and, clenching his fists so tightly his blunt fingernails almost broke skin.

"I was thinking that I wanted to shag my so called boyfriend" John was upset too. He felt entitled to everything Paul had and being told 'no' or being pushed away hurt him severely. In Paul's defense he didn't want to say no but he had to they couldn't just fuck where anyone could see or hear them. John acted like he couldn't wait to get to the god damn hotel and tried to have his way with Paul the entire time they drove back to the hotel.

"You ever think that I dont want sex? And keep your damn voice down. Do you want to wake George and Ringo, huh, do you want to embarrass us?" Paul talked on and on and John just listened to Paul's nagging while he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He took a sip of it while staring Paul down.

"Oh fuck off they're just as queer as us. Are you fucking someone else Paulie? That why you want let me touch you?"

"No it isn't that i'm not like that John and you know it. God John just leave me alone." Paul said quietly. He could deal with the yelling and the anger and the argument in general but these accusations really hurt him. Paul backed up until his back hit the wall and he felt caged in. He wasnt afraid but he just felt so helpless and trapped.

"Do I? Do I really? Cause their are rumors all around that you're some sex-crazed rockstar. Who is it some bird?" John walked up to Paul then stopped halfway on his walk when he noticed Paul was shaking. He drunk the rest of the contents of his glass and looked at Paul softly.

"What do you want me to do? I cant change fucking rumors." Paul didn't know what to do when John accused him of things like this. Its not entirely John's fault that he felt so insecure.

"Im not going to let you lie to me" John threw the newly emptied glass at the wall behind Paul. Paul flinched when the glass shattered. He began to approach Paul again this time real slowly like a predator he wanted to stop the argument the only way he knew how when it came to Paul. He had to show him some sort of affection so he put his hand on Paul's cheek and kissed his lips softly.

"This isn't going to work Lennon" Paul lied right through his teeth. John didn't give up on his endeavor he would make it up to Paul. He kissed Pauls neck going right to the spot that made him shiver. He wanted to mark him somehow maybe give him a hickey.

"John come on baby I aint mad no more. You can stop." He didnt want him to stop but he couldn't keep letting John think he was still upset.

"You sure? You know Im sorry I didn't mean it. I know you arent fucking around on me Macca. You love me too much. What do you want me to do?" John was prone to these violent spouts of rage then sudden kindness. 

"God I don't know." Once again he was lying through his teeth. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his breath was ragged he had so many thoughts going through his head.

"Yeah you do."

"I have to say it?"

"Yeah baby. Say it Macca. Tell me you need me." Paul arched his back while John pressed himself against Paul and moved his knee to Paul's crotch trying to get Paul to make those noises that sound even better than his singing.

"Need you. I need you to fuck me. Right here against this wall or bend me over that table. Just please fuck me I need it. I need you." Paul confessed his desires to his lover.

"Fucking whore you are baby." John growled into Paul's ear while pushing his hands into his shirt.

"For you only." Paul said then leaned into Johns ear and whispered "Always a whore for you."

"Paul let me make you feel like a good whore."

"Please John. I love you."

"Love you too baby."

They spent the night doing all the delectable things they had in mind. John got to handcuff Paul, fuck his mouth, fuck his ass, pull his hair, choke him, bite him, overstimulate him, make him scream and, make him cry. Paul got do lots of things too. He got to ride John, tease him, get him all nice and hard, pull his hair, tie him up, kiss him, make him moan, make him scream, he got fucked by John in so many positions too. His favourite position of all was when John went between his legs and ate him out like he was a bird. George and Ringo heard it all and they didn't know what to do about it. They heard the arguing and they heard the sex and the 'I love yous'. They didnt do a thing to stop it.


End file.
